Fudgeballs for me, a kiss for you!
by LILMISSS
Summary: Hidden within two chocolate fudge balls made by Rhyme are two plastic mistletoes. The winners of the mistletoes will have to kiss! Who will win the plastic mistletoes? NekuShiki, oneshot.


**Summary: **Hidden within two chocolate fudge balls are two plastic mistletoes. The winners of the mistletoes will have to kiss! Who will win the plastic mistletoes? NekuShiki.

* * *

It was Christmas, and Rhyme had made fudge balls.

Why? "Because I watched iCarly, and they had these _fudge balls _their principal had to sit on,"was Rhyme's innocent, yet frank reply, as she brought out the tray of fudge balls. "and I thought it'd be _great _for Christmas!"

Beat rolled his eyes. "Whut_ever_, yo."

Shiki smiled sweetly at the younger girl. She pushed up her large glasses awkwardly. "Well, I think it's sort of nice to get such an idea from a show."

Neku just rolled his eyes and raised the volume of his headphones nonchalantly, causing Shiki to pinch the orange-haired boy's arm. "Don't be _rude_, Neku,"she chided, before she yanked down his headphones, "or you'll get bad karma. _Retribution_, Neku..."

Joshua, who had been watching the scene in amusement, spoke suddenly. "I didn't know you were a believer, Shiki."

Shiki blushed, and nodded her head sheepishly, causing Neku to scowl at his cola for no apparent reason. "Yeah, I guess so..."

The boy nodded his head in response, and blinked at Neku before a smile crept on his face. "Interesting," he said, addressing Shiki but looking at Neku.

Beat looked at Shiki, back at Neku who was still scowling, and then at Joshua with a sly smile on his face. He whacked his forehead exaggeratedly. "Yo, _Phones_!" he cried out, kicking Neku under the table, "what's up with you _three_, man?"

The light blue-haired boy simply chortled. "Nothing at all, Beat...it's just something you can _never _understand..."

Of course, _Skulls_ got incredibly angry at what seemed to be an implied insult from the Composer, and he was about to give the latter a piece of his mind when Rhyme meekly slid the tray of fudge balls; 5 of them, in front of the group.

She sat beside her brother, who was next to Joshua. "Okay, guys! Before we dig in, let's play a game!" Rhyme announced cheerily, and everyone looked up from their _empty _plates.

"And what _game _might that be?" Joshua asked. He let out a smirk, thinking about _his _game, and the game he was about to play with Neku and Shiki.

"Hidden within two of these fudge balls are two plastic mistletoes. Whoever two gets the mistletoes will have to_ kiss _each other!" Rhyme exclaimed, her face flushed up in excitement.

Beat laughed. "Yo, she's been thinkin' 'bout this idea since Halloween, man." He adjusted his skull cap, a small smile on his face. "Finally she gets ta do it."

Rhyme giggled. "Yup!"

Neku raised his hand awkwardly, and Rhyme nodded at him. "I'm not _gay_, and I don't wanna kiss any guy!" He glared at Joshua, who simply winked. "Especially not _him_."

Shiki nodded her head. "And it'd be terrible if _you _have the mistletoe, Rhyme. You're too young to be kissed by these _seniors_ of yours..." She stood up confidently, and grinned. "So maybe _I'll _take the mistletoe, and Rhyme'll take the normal fudge ball."

"That's a good idea, Shiki," the younger girl chimed, smiling. "Never really thought through it. Okay then, Shiki will have _this_ fudge ball..."

Rhyme examined the tray of fudge balls carefully, before she picked out one and handed it to Shiki. The bespectacled girl took a tentative bite into the ball, before she held out her half-eaten fudge ball, revealing the plastic leaf peeking through the ball.

Rhyme picked out one, and she grinned. "Okay, the mistletoe-d ball is in this tray here!" She pushed the tray in her big brother's face, causing him to squirm in response. "Pick one, Beat!"

"O-Okay..." Beat closed his eyes tightly, frowning as he picked up one fudge ball. He sunk his teeth into it, with his eyes even tightly shut, before he fluttered open his eyes, and saw it.

_Nothing._

Beat leapt out of his chair, almost kicking aside the table. "Oh _yeah_, man! No cooties for this dude!" He laughed merrily as Shiki rolled her eyes.

The ex-Reaper pushed the tray to Neku. "Your turn, Phones!" he cried out, now delirious with joy.

Neku bit his lip and took a glance at Shiki. Expressionless.

"Ah..._fine_..." he muttered, before he took one hastily. He rolled it around with his fingers, before he shrugged and bit it.

_N-Nothing...? Oh. Nothing... Stupid retribution.  
_

Neku almost fell off his chair. "T-That means _Joshua-_"

Before anyone could laugh, blink, or tease, Joshua had gently leaned forward to Shiki, landing a quick kiss on her surprised lips. "-got the mistletoe fudge ball," he completed Neku's sentence. Joshua chortled as Shiki started to blush insanely.

"Well, since I already _know _that there's a mistletoe in the fudge ball, I think I'd pass. Sorry, Rhyme," he said, before giving a triumphant smirk at Neku. _Gotcha._

"Excuse me, guys. I have to get out for some air," the orange-haired boy pushed the chair out, shoved his headphones back on, and sulked out angrily.

The remaining four watched forlornly as Neku slammed the door shut. "I-I'll go get him..." Shiki excused herself, before she shuffled out of the door, yelling his name.

And then there were three.

Rhyme frowned. "You think we did it a little too _harsh_?" She looked at Neku's empty seat worriedly. "M-Maybe we should apolo-"

Joshua interrupted her. "No need to, Rhyme. In fact, I have this _strange _feeling that Neku's gonna have a _great _Christmas..."

Beat just stared at the two of them in confusion. "W-What are you guy _talkin' _'bout? D-Don't leave me in the dark, yo!"

"Oh Beat...you are _such _a blockhead..." Joshua muttered, and Rhyme giggled as Beat just widened his eyes even more.

"W-_What_?"

* * *

Neku slumped down beside the Hachiko statue, which had a red nose, antlers and a red ribbon with a ribbon in front. All for Christmas.

_I hate Christmas. It's so-_

"N-Neku?" Shiki asked, as she walked up to him. She bent down, her glasses covered with vapour. Shiki awkwardly rubbed them off with Mr Mew.

"Why's the _piggy_ here?" Neku picked up Mr. Mew by its arm. Shiki sat down next to him, shuddering slightly at the cold ground.

"_Mr. Mew _is important," she stated simply, looking up at Neku. "Just like you, Neku. I don't want you to feel all mad and upset on Christmas, you know."

"I'm not mad and upset," Neku replied calmly.

Shiki rolled her eyes. She whacked the back of Neku's head. "Yes you _are_! You're mad because I was _k_-_kissed _by _Joshua _just now..."

"N-No I'm _not..." _Neku retorted weakly, before he hid his face beneath his collar, something that implied _Yes, I'm so pissed off I'm going to hide my face here and never come out._

"Oh, _Neku_," Shiki muttered, rolling her eyes. She unfolded Neku's collar, before she landed a quick peck on his cheek.

She pulled away before Neku could register '_Shiki'_,_ 'Kiss' _and_ 'Cheek' _in his brain. She blushed. "You didn't need to be jealous of Joshua, really."

Neku opened his mouth, but closed it and then touched his cheek. Then, still in a daze, he touched Shiki's lips in a trance-like manner.

"Y-You just _didn't_..." Neku whispered softly, his lips curved into an 'O'.

Shiki giggled. "Oh, I _did_, Neku."

"C-Can you do _it _a-again?" Neku asked innocently, his eyes sparkling.

"D-Do what?"

"T-That _thing _that Joshua did. A-A-" the boy was tongue-tied, just too shocked, at a loss. He struggled to remember the word, and when he did, he realised how _stupid _he sounded. "Ugh, I feel like an _idiot _now!" he cried out, huffing.

Shiki leaned closer to Neku's deep red face. "A _what_?"

"A..." he whispered, and he hid his face and muttered something completely inaudible.

"C'mon, Neku, _say _it!" Shiki urged.

She playfully poked Neku's ticklish spot, causing him to jump up and yell, "A-A _kiss_!" He then sunk down to his knees and hid his face from the throngs of people who heard him.

The girl grinned. "Okay!" She once again unfolded Neku's collar, and planted a simple kiss on his lips, not pulling away.

The two just stayed there, lips touching, unmoving, until Neku widened his eyes and Shiki pulled away to giggle. "Merry Christmas, Neku."

* * *

**This is my first TWEWY fanfic; be nice :D**

**Merry Christmas, peeps!  
**


End file.
